Third Music Room
by Rileyshellafabulousfanfiction
Summary: Sylvia Sakamoto is a new girl at Ouran High School. One day she accidentally breaks something of the Ouran High School Host Club's and thus has to pay the debt by working for them, and they soon find out their new host is actually girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Music Room.**

Yuki Sakamoto walked the halls of Ouran High School, she was a scholarship student, she recalled earlier that day. "You need to find a club to join Miss Sakamoto." The principal had said. She had rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "But none of the Clubs are interesting, the karate club is too cliche and the newspaper club is dying." She had said. The Principal's eyes had narrowed at that time. "What about the Black Magic club?" He had asked. Yuki had rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in that sort of thing." She said to him. "It's only got one member with his hand shoved up a puppets arse anyways." She whispered.

The principal had grabbed her collar and pulled her up. "Well you better find a club soon or else it's back to that Commoners School!" He had said angrily. He let go of her and looked around. "I'm sorry, that was rather unprofessional." He said before staring at her. "Leave my office." He had told her. She had gladly left his office, not wanting to be near him.

Now, She was walking down the hall, looking for somewhere to study, or else for a club to join. "He doesn't understand." She muttered before looking up at a sign that read "Music Room Three." She smirked and pulled open the door, seeing there were a lot of boys there, she quickly tried to leave.

Inside the thrid music room there were six handsome boys with way to much time on their hands. Hikaru, a oranged hair twin, sat next to his brother as they played on their nintendo. They were waiting for the Host Club to open and to let the rich female students in. Hikaru loved being part of the Host Club even though at first he was skeptical to join. But it was because of the Host club that Hikaru was able to break out of his shell and make new friends. The door to the club rrom swung open and a boy walked in. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward, stopping the boy from leaving. "There's no need to be shy." The twins said in unison. "Don't be ashamed of wanting to come see us."

"Please, let me go...I need to find somewhere to study, or a club to join." Yuki said, looking at the twins. "Wait...I know who you are, you guys are the Hitchiin twins!" She said, smiling. "You two don't talk much." She mumbled, scooting towards a vase. "Er, can I leave!" She asked. She looked around and saw four other boys. "Can I please leave?" Yuki corrected, playing with her short blonde, almost white, hair. She sighed and kept backing up towards the vase. "I'm not shy." She added. "Or ashamed." She mumbled. She tripped over her un-tied shoe lace and fell, knocking over a vase. She tried to grab it, but was too late, it seemed to be falling in slow motion. "Uh oh..." She mumbled.

The vase crashed onto the floor with a loud shriek. Everyone stared at the broken peices of glass. Kyoya took out his clip board and informed the boy as to how much the vase was planned on bringing in. "8 million yen." Tamaki, the king of the group and its founder pointed at the boy and said. "You Sakamoto will have to pay us back the money. And by the look of your clothes you don't have alot of money. So you will become the Host Club's dog until you can pay us back."

Hikaru sat beside Tamaki, a smirk on his face. "A newbie will be totally entertaining won't he Kaoru?" The twins looked at eachother, evil grins growing on their faces as they made telepathic plans to mess with the newbie. The twins knew of many ways to torture people, self learned of course.

Yuki let out a small groan. "I..." She began, not being able to finish. "This can't be good." She muttered quietly. "So, I'm just going to be running errands...how is that going to pay it back?" She muttered. She sighed and looked at one of the twins, probably Hikaru. "What are you two planning?" She asked.

Yuki sighed and shook her head. "You said 8 million yen...right?" She asked Kyoya, sighing. "So...how long do you reckon it will take to pay this off?" She asked, frowning. "8 million yen for a stupid vase." She mumbled quietly. She looked at the twins and sighed, knowing she was in for a lot of trouble and such.

Hikaru and his brother only smirked at the boy, smiling evily at one another. "We won't be telling you that." They said together. Kyoya looked down at his clipboard and estimated how long it would take for Yuki Sakamoto to earn back the money they had lost. "It should only take about six months to a year unless you can just pay it with the money now." Kyoya pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, smiling evily.

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru. Kaoru. Go get a uniform and get Mr. Sakamoto into it so he looks more presentable." The twins nodded and dashed off to get a uniform. "Kyoya," Tamaki said loudly, "Add that to the bill also."

Kyoya nodded and the twins were back in a flash, holding a small uniform for Sakamoto. Grabbing the boys upper arms they dragged him towards the changing rooms. "Let's get these commoner clothes off you." They reached forward to help Sakamoto with his clothing.

Yuki sighed and looked at the twins. "NO!" She shouted loudly. She shoved them out of the changing room, after grabbing the uniform. "Boys..." She mumbled, taking her clothes off and looking at the uniform. "Wouldn't they have one for a girl?" She asked quietly. "Unless...do they think I'm a...boy?" Yuki asked, sighing. "Are they that stupid!" She asked loudly, throwing on the pants. She shrugged and walked out of the changing room. "There, it's a little big on me though." She mumbled. She sighed and hoped it seriously wouldn't take a year to pay off the debt. "So what now?" Yuki asked them, walking around.


	2. The secret is out

The twins stumbled out of the changing room, just stopping themselves from tripping. Glancing over their shoulders they paused and shared a look with each other. "Are they that stupid" the purposely raised voice made the look vanish, replaced by one of there famous smirks. Both turning to wait, Hikaru placed his elbow on his brothers shoulder as he relaxed.

Yuki finally left the room, mumbling something or other about the uniform being to big. The words however were drowned out as both the twins stared in awe. Before they could react Tamaki ran forward embracing her whilst crying out over dramatically., "You look adorable, Sakamoto. Almost like a girl!" then squeezed her tighter. _"Yeah almost.."_ Kaoru thought as both the twins recovered. The other host members had stepped up behind the twins to look as well. Hunny, who was on Mori's shoulder, exclaimed. "You should have told us you could look that good, right?" to which Mori just grunted. Smirking the twins said, "You could almost be one of us..." shrugging their hand either side of them. Kyoya unhesitatingly stated, "That is very much doubt filled if you look at the facts" although his glasses seemed to shine as he wrote something down in his ever mysterious notebook.

Yuki raised her eyebrows. "Uh...yeah, I guess I do look like a girl." She muttered quietly, sighing. "Be one of what?" She asked the twins, giving them a look that said "Tell me now." before smirking at Kyoya. "What are you writing down!" She asked, feeling like she was asking too many questions. She shook her head slightly. "You guys are...weird." She muttered quietly. "Anyways, what do you...do here in the Host Club?" Yuki asked, still asking any question that came to mind. "Sorry if I seem nosy!" She added quickly, blushing a little. She wasn't good with people, or more specifically boys. She sighed and waited for an answer.

The twins grinned and looked at her, with a famous smirk. "We entertain lovely ladies with too much time on their hands." Kyoya said, still writing something down. "I will teach you how to become a host!" Karou offered. They stared at him, never before had Karou offered to do anything without Hikaru."You can...I don't want to." Hikaru and the others said.

"Wait! I'm becoming a Host?" Yuki asked, shocked. "But... I can't! I can't entertain girls!" She exclaimed. Karou pulled her into the other room and looked at her. Unknowing to her, it was the same room she had gotten changed in. "Are you homosexual?" Karou asked her abruptly. "No." Yuki replied. "Bisexual?" Karou asked. "No." Yuki replied calmly. "Then why can't you entertain a girl?" Karou asked. "I...I...I..." Yuki said, going speechless. Karou looked over a saw her frilly black bra and gasped. "Y-You are a girl!" Karou exclaimed in a whisper. "Y-Y-Yes..." Yuki said quietly, blushing. Karou left the room, and her, without another word.


	3. Impossible

_(Few months later after being a host, and getting closer to Karou)_

The guys went over to Yuki's house without her knowing and knocked on the door. "Yuki!" Hunny-Senpai said as she opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "We came to visit you!" Haruhi said, just sighed and shook her head. "Come on in." She muttered, opening the door all the way. She only had on and tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Nice house." Tamaki said. "Thanks." Yuki muttered. She walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. "So..." She muttered awkwardly. "This is a Miko's outfit, is it not?" Kyoya asked, holding up a Miko's outfit. "Y-yes...but..wait..Why do you have that?" She asked. "So...you are an aspiring to be a Miko?" Kaoru asked. "I..uh...yes..sorta.." Yuki said, sighing. "My family is really spiritual, well..on my mom's side." She said. "She wanted me to become a Miko and help others using some scrolls and spells and such." She said, shrugging. "We are supposedly related to the Sun Goddess of the Shinto religion." She said. "Of course, I only know that from notes and journals she had left with my first parents." She added. "First parents?" They asked. "Yeah...I'm adopted." Yuki said, rather quiet. "Oh...okay." They muttered. Karou walked over to check on the coffee, and started walking back into the living room, but he slipped on some water. He landed on Yuki in a rather...Awkward...positon. Just then, her father, or should I say... both of her fathers came in and gasped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO OUR BABY GIRL!" They shouted, picking Karou up and throwing him onto the sofa. They picked up Yuki and hugged her tightly. "He slipped." She muttered. "Oh...well still..." They said, holding hands and walking towards the boys."We are Yuki's father's." They said, smiling. "I'm Kanaiko... her father." Kanaiko said. "I'm Okanisho" Okanisho said, smiling. "Her other father." He added. "Your dad's are gay?" Kaoru asked Yuki quietly. "Yeah, so what?" Yuki snapped. "Nothing." Karou said, shrugging. "Anyways, I only stopped by to get my wallet." Okanisho said, grabbing it. "Have fun!" Both men said, smiling. "I'll try." Yuki said, shaking her head.

(Later that day, at Karou's house)

"What did you do!" Hikaru shouted at Yuki. "It's not my fault that the girl took it the wrong way!" Yuki screamed at him. "Whatever, it cost me a lot of yen to cheer her up by sending her a bunch of Roses! You are going to have to pay me back!" Hikaru shouted. "Fine I will!" She screamed at Hikaru. Karou rolled his eyes and pushed her down onto the bed, no one was home, since Kaoru was staying at a friends house, his nanny's and maids were gone, and his parents were on a business trip.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked in a soft voice. "You are going to pay me back with your body." Hikaru said, smirking evilly. This wasn't the Hikaru she knew, it seemed like something a mad man would do. "No! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She shouted, kicking him in the kiwis and running out of the room. "Get back here! I was only suggesting it!" Hikaru shouted, chasing after her. "I don't care!" Yuki screamed outside, in the pouring rain. She ran off, to god knows where. "Damn it." Hikaru said, not going outside. Yuki continued to run for a while before finally collapsing, letting the rain soak her. "Y-Yuki? What are you doing out here!" She heard a voice call. "K-Kaoru?" Yuki asked, trying to hide her tears. "Yeah..what's up with you being in the pouring rain? I thought you were with Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, holding his umbrella over her. "H-He...he tried to..." Yuki began, before turning around and hugging Kaoru, sobbing. "Here...let's get you home...to your house." Kaoru said, hugging her back before prying her off and holding the umbrella over her. They soon made it to her house and it was still pouring outside as Yuki wrapped herself in a blanket and began to explain what happened between her and Hikaru. Kaoru listened and, once Yuki was done, hugged her as she burst into tears. "D-Don't tell anyone, please?" Yuki whimpered. Kaoru nodded.

**Next Day, at the Host Club.**

"Yuki-chan!" Hunny said, running up and hugging her. "Hey Hunny-Senpai." She said quietly. "Do you want some cake with me and Usa-Chan?" He asked, smiling. "Uh...sure..."Yuki said quietly. She didn't seem to be in a good mood, at all. It was all she could from kicking Hikaru's ass and shouting rapist. "Is everything okay Yuki?" Kyoya asked. "P-perfectly fine." Yuki stammered, looking away. She saw Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori talking in a corner, while Kyoya was eying her, obviously not believing her. Hunny's voice made her snap out of her thoughts. "Would you like Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?" He asked. "Chocolate please." Yuki croaked. "Here you go!" Hunny said, handing her a piece. "Thank's Hunny." She said, smiling. She'd have to tell someone other than Kaoru... but who would they believe more? Hikaru or Yuki? Haruhi walked over to Kyoya and discussed something with him, and the only thing Yuki heard clearly was her own name. They were talking about her...but what about her? Surely they couldn't have known...Who would have told them...unless..."Kaoru!"


End file.
